


Kidnapped

by miss_amre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: How I want Season 4 to end, I can't make tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_amre/pseuds/miss_amre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is kidnapped. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as my somewhat way I want Season 4 to end. Let's see how it goes! 
> 
> It may not be prefect but practice does make perfect.

Stiles was pretty sure he was kidnapped. Again. He could hear movement behind him but didn't dare look back. Instead he looked around at his surroundings; the room was barley lighten up. The small window let only a certain amount of light in. It seemed like a fire had taken place or something to that effect. What he did notice really well was the mountain ash in a line. A barrier between him and the outside world. A loud growl was heard, Scott or Liam - they have gotten buddy buddy these past months. Now that nagging filling was placing its self back into his brain.

"Looks like he can follow directions," Stiles heard someone say and feet moving across the floor. The door opened with a bang; Malia, Liam and Scott wolfed out appeared. Scott made a beeline for the mountain ash.

"He would do that," he heard Lydia comment as she made her entrance beside his dad, Argent and the Orphans. Stiles could hear a movement beside him and behind. The movement beside him made a growl. "Great, really great! Thanks buddy ol' pal!" he thought to himself.

The person behind him suddenly took a step forward. The hidden out of sight person gripped Stiles shoulder. Hard. His or her face made sure it was right next to his ear. Then very loudly commented, "You can't be a fox and a wolf, correct?" It was definitely a man, no boy.

The room grew silent. A small gasp - Lydia - and a growl - Malia - was heard. A gun began cocked could be heard, his dad or Argent? Maybe even Parrish. After the whole _turns out there was a reason was I drawn here_ was revealed - the grip released it's hold.

Everything happened so fast. A snarl was heard, Stiles could feel his arm begin bent back and felt the lightest touch of sharp teeth on his bare flesh. The wolf barely sank it's teeth in hard enough to get anything good - bite wise. That was just enough to set the boy off.

His screams could be heard as a "Hurry up, Scott!" was growled by Malia?

The fluorescent lights above the boy and the pack begun to flicker in a frenzy. Movement of The Benefactor could barley be seen but was regardless. He retreated into shadow depths.

Just as Scott was trying his hardest, a whimp and a snap was heard. That only made Scott push harder and harder. He already has been through so much this past months: Allison dying, biting Liam, the Deadpool list, another death; he couldn't lose his friend. _No_ , brother.

Silence was heard as the lights finally landed on a 'on or off' place. The brightness made Lydia step back, eyes squeezed shut, a hand over her mouth; she didn't want to see his body, she didn't want the ability to scream. She would, eventually but for now it was lodged in her throat.

Scott stopped pushing when he saw what was in front of him. His eyes flashed back, blinking, in order to adjust to the sudden light; he wasn't dead. But the wolf was.

Stiles looked down at the mangled snapped neck of a wolf. A smirk was wanting to be placed on his lips; he let it. He rose for his set and saw his _pack_. Lydia with her eyes closed - what he'd give to hear her scream, again -, Scott confused expression, Malia give him a smile like everything was better - poor girl, she does need more work; his dad and Agent had their guns still raised. Derek, Peter and Kira where nowhere to be seen. Odd, but then he remembered. That made him smile bigger. It fluttered when he saw Liam, beside Scott, and the Orphans beside his father. _Great_.

He turned his attention on the guy that begun all this. The light above him was still debuting on 'on or off' - faulty wiring. He took small steps while reaching into his jean pocket.

The object was a small black oval like and The Benefactor's eyes grew little bit bigger as Stiles took each step. The object moving through his fingers, like his pencils or his colored string. It made Stiles fill powerful. In control. Just how he liked it, despite his previous statement to sweet naive Malia.

"Wait, no," he heard Scott say as it finally clicked in that brain of his. That scream Lydia had been holding somehow released itself; just as that light decided on 'on'. A snap was heard along with a cutoff "wait isn't that -" by Malia. To bad that was when the lights went off again. To bad the mountain ash was still in place.

An amused, "Greenberg", was heard in the silent room.


End file.
